Hunt for the Twili
by Bthedancer14
Summary: It has been two years since Link defeated the Skull Kid; but now he's on a new mission. Zant from the Twili World has broken the barriers between his world and Hyrule. The demons and beasts had already massacred millions of innocents; but he'll save them under one condition: bring back the Twilight Princess. Link searches and finds Midna, but will he fall in love with her? R&R!


**Out of all the Zelda games,****_The Twilight Princess_****has always been my favorite, so I thought, "why not?" This is an experiment so don't judge too harshly. I'm not as learned in the****_Zelda_********franchise as I am in Tales of Symphonia, but I have an awesome best friend who is so I have help! Plus I wanna do this. This will definitely be very different from my other fanfictions due to the lack of an OC (original character). For this story I can't see myself adding a new character so I hope I do this well. I'm definitely changing the story line…like a lot! It's going to be a romance (LinkxMidna), but it's not going to be a fluffy "Notebook" fanfic. There will be action, drama, and angst. If you don't like, DON'T READ IT.****_The Twilight Princess_****is the core plot line (with a lot of Modifications) but I'll be adding certain elements from the following games: _Wind Waker, Ocarina of Time, and Majora's Mask. _I'm determining the chronological order of these events by his appearance in the games. By the way, _Twilight _Princess hasn't happened yet. If you like the story and want me to continue, you can list certain characters that you'd like to make an appearance. I'll add them if it seems like it can fit with the story line. So…that was a long Author's note. Please read and review!**

Prologue

Midna

I lay on my bed, just waiting for the day to officially begin. The beautiful Twilight sky streams light into my room, forcing me to open my eyes.

My name is Midna and I'm sixteen years old. The perfect time for me to begin bearing children, according to my father. If it were up to him, I would be a young mother married to some old soldier, who will rule the kingdom. However, instead of that, he has a young and headstrong Princess who refuses to listen to a word he says. I used to be that model daughter; then, I witnessed the death of my mother. That happened two years ago; when she died, it was like the reason to be good and cute had disappeared. All I had done is seek her approval. Now, my father would do anything to sell me to some Lord. I think the reason he's like this is because i will always be the cruel reminder that my mother existed. According to relatives, I'm the spitting image of her, with my long luscious red hair and willowy physique. I don't care that I look like my mother. All I want is to be free from his rule and grief. I'm tired of submitting to his rules; I've done enough of that all my life.

"Princess, your father would like to speak to you." A servant is standing in my doorstep, wearing a grave expression. As Princess of the Twili race, I'm expected to emit love and authority. However, let's face it: where's the fun in that?

"Tell him I don't want to." He sighed.

"Princess, he DEMANDED to have an audience with you."

"Oh, well, his _audience_can wait. I'm really not in the mood-"

"If you don't go, he'll officially consent to your marriage to Commander Zant." That gains my attention; who is Zant? And why am I getting married to a complete and total stranger? I knew he would be capable of doing such a thing but i never dreamed that he would actually do it! I leapt off my bed and run out the door, shoving the servant out of the way. His sound of surprise and anger fuels my amusement and agitation. Was the guy lying about the marriage? Maybe he was only trying to get me out of bed. If he was, then, he will definitely get it from me, and me pissed off is a nightmare. Using my senses, I'm able to discern my father's voice in the castle. My heart's beating a mile a minute with the urgency of the situation. I finally find the room and throw open the doors.

"Princess-" The soldiers in the room bow in respect, but I blow them off.

"Yeah, yea, just shut up. Not in the mood." The sound of their indignant muttering makes me smirk. They are probably all respectable military generals who expect their king's daughter to be a little obedient girl who only spreads ideas of peace and whatnot. Nope. One day, I'll have the throne, and I will be a hard, but fair leader.

My father is sitting in the throne of the room, looking proud and strong. His bright red hair illuminates the darkness in the room; it also contrasts with his deep and booming voice. He gives off the vibe that's he's a tyrannical and ruthless ruler. In reality though, he's extremely annoying and lazy. Nonetheless, I'm forced to submit to his presence. Why? "Because that's what a princess does." As soon as I'm in the space before the sacred chair, I kneel down and bow my head.

"Daughter, come forward." I stand up and stalk towards him.

"What is this about me marrying a Commander?" He merely gestured to a man on the side. I turned to him and glared. The man was tall and dark, like the rest of us Twili, however, his eyes were only yellow orbs of light. Let's just say this: I'm not scared easily. But the way this man was looking at me scared the crap out of me.

"This is Commander Zant; I thought that since you will be inheriting the throne in so little time, it would help for you to have some help."

"I don't need help. And I don't plan on marrying a complete and utter stranger." I spin on my heels and walk away from my father. I don't need help from a man to rule my kingdom! Yes, I may be a total bitch to everyone, but I'll be a fair ruler. I won't oppress my people!

"Midna, if you don't go through this…you'll be cut off from the royal family." I froze in my tracks. Was he threatening my place as princess? I turn to my father and look into his eyes. Was he seriously going to pull this? Was all this a bluff? "Make your choice." I looked at Zant and an evil smile was on his face. Lord know what would happen if I allowed him to have me. I yell,

"NEVER!" Without no delay, I run out of the room. I have to leave this place before Zant or my father catches me. But where can I go? As I escape the castle, my father's voice could heard, screaming out orders to catch me. What do I do?

"GET HER!" They found me! I run faster than I have ever run before; as I sprint away from my fate and destiny, a clinking sound could be heard. I abruptly stopped and feel for the source of the sound. My hands land on a piece of glass, holding my hair. It's a mirror! I eagerly take it out. Legend says that any mirror in the Realm can transport you to a completely different dimension. Is it actually true? Taking a deep breath, I imagine a place where I hope Zant can never find me. To my surprise and joy, a glowing emanates from the hallowed glass. Good bye, Home.

Link

"Link, can you help me over here?" I turned and saw Ilia trying not to drop a huge box. What an idiot. My friend is probably one of the clumsiest people I've ever met. Why she would be trying to lift such a heavy object is beyond me.

"LINK!"

"Oh! Sorry!" I grab a side of the box and help her carry it to a tree stump. When it falls from her hands, she pants and gasps. "Are you ok?" She looked up at me and shrugs. The sunlight shines on her straw blonde hair and sweet blue eyes. Without thinking, my hand travels to her face and slowly touches her pale skin. My thumb reaches her pink and soft lips; she blushes furiously. She may be my best friend, but I can still appreciate a beauty when I see one. She opens her mouth to say something, but instead, she starts screaming her head off. In response to the sound, I take out my sword and look for the source of her terror. To my utter surprise, a flying humanoid is gliding towards us. The figure is petite and skinny with pale white skin. Beautiful red-brown hair cascades in the wind and adorable brown eyes glow in the light sky. My eyes struggle to identify the flyer; however, I'm not fast enough. Soon I hear a yell and I'm slammed to the ground. I open my eyes and a beautiful girl is lying on top of me. She could be a regular human…if it weren't for that cute little beak.

"MEDLI!?" The beautiful Rito on me is Medli, my old friend! I haven't seen her since I traveled to Dragon Roost island. The last time I saw her, she was becoming the Sage of the Earth. Now, she had definitely grown up.

"Link, I'm so happy to have found you!" She got off of me and I saw that she was close to tears. I tried to calm her down by softly stroking her hair, but it didn't help.

"Medli, what's wrong?"

"They killed them!" I froze at the word "kill." I grab her by the shoulders and say,

"Who killed who?"

"My family! They killed my family! Every Rito on Dragon Roost Island! Even Valoo couldn't stop them!" Medli began to sob in my lap, while I awkwardly rubbed her back. Nothing I could say could sooth her pain.

"Who killed them?" She didn't answer.

"Link, should I get Epona?" I gasped and turned to Ilia. She was standing there looking freaked out and concerned. I nodded.

"Yes, and bring Aryll." Twenty minutes later, we were in Ordon Village with Medli holding on to me as I ride my horse. Ilia was riding another horse with my sister by my side. It's been two years since I came back from my adventure with the Skull Kid and the Majora's Mask; since then, Aryll and myself have grown much. Not the same little girl from Outset Island, she's much taller and prettier. It's been hard, keeping all the teen guys in the village away from her, but so far I've been successful. Her light blonde hair has grown past her shoulders and now her skin has tanned somewhat. I received word that my grandmother had died and that I would be Aryll's guardian. Now I was nineteen and she was sixteen. We finally reached the our home and I grabbed my bird friend and took her inside. Aryll smiled at Medli and offered her a cup of tea. While she got everything ready, she and Medli made small talk. Ilia and I just stood there, waiting for Medli to speak again. After some prodding, she finally started talking.

"These strange creatures came onto the island and we tried speaking with them. But they didn't respond. There was this strange light…Like Twilight…I don't think they came from this world."

"Then from where did they come from?" She shrugged.

"I was actually flying to Hyrule to speak with Princess Zelda, but I found you instead. I should get going; she should know what's going on."

"Let me come with you!"

"NO!" I turned and Ilia just glared at me furiously. "You aren't going to risk your life just to see what these things are! They aren't even in the village!"

"I have to. It's my responsibility." I show her my Tri-force to explain my point. Ilia just stood there and glared. Finally, she ran out in tears. Aryll came towards me and said,

"If you plan on going, count me in."

"No, Aryll. This journey will be dangerous; I can't risk losing you. Remember?" She looked down; I would never forget the terror I felt when she had been kidnapped and taken to the Forsaken Fortress. I couldn't do it.

"Link, I'm going. So help me, if you don't let me go, I will force the mayor to keep you from going. Make your choice."

**There it is! I hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think. But don't be a hater! Read and Review!**


End file.
